A Forgotten Past & Pointless Future
by NightsProwlingShadow
Summary: (MUST READ This Story is getting re-written but my Microsoft Word isn't working so it will be some time!! Nov.26) A tough Brooklyn Newsgirls mysterious past that even she could barely remember all of a sudden comes back to haunt her in her dreams and life
1. Manhattan

It was a hot Saturday afternoon. The sun was high in the sky and blazing like a yellow fireball, the people of New York knew it was going to be a long and hard day.  
  
"Heya Frenchy." A sixteen-year-old boy shouted to another girl who was the same age as him. The boy had sandy blonde hair that would sometime fall in front of his icy blue, silver mist eyes, making him brush it out of the way. He stood five foot eight inches (A/N yes Spot Conlon is not short like people think! If you ever notice he looks short next to Jack cause he's six friggin feet tall, but when he's with Mush and Blink and all them he's the same height and taller then some of 'em). And had a slingshot in the back of his tan pants, between the dark red overall thingy's that he had over each shoulder a black cane that was tipped with gold on each end which was trapped between them (His red suspenders) and his side. He had on a dark blue shirt that had a few of the buttons at the top undone showing off his muscular chest.  
  
The girl he was yelling to had long blonde and brown hair. She was about five foot six inches and had dark brown eyes that were full of happiness and joy. She looked up at him her blonde brown hair falling into her dark brown eyes making her throw it back. She was wearing a white and blue long sleeve plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the top two buttons un-done she was also wearing a pair of tan pants, a slingshot half sticking out of her pocket. She had been joking around with one of her friends, another Brooklyn Newsie.  
  
He had dark brown hair that would fall in the way of his green eyes that were mixed with a cold steel gray. He was five foot nine inches tall and still growing at the age sixteen. He was wearing white pants and had water dripping from his hair onto his chest; the water probably came from him swimming.  
  
"'Ey Conlon." She said back.  
  
"Bruiser." He said acknowledging the boy Frenchy was talking to with a nod of his head.  
  
"Hi Spot." Bruiser said smiling slightly.  
  
"So Conlon wud dah you'se want?" Frenchy asked him.  
  
"I'se needs tah tawlk wid you'se fer a second." Spot replied, he started to make his way back to the Brooklyn News Boy Lodging House. Frenchy gave a sigh as she followed him she heard Bruiser mutter something smiling mischievously she shoved him into the water as she passed him walking away as innocent as she could, a minute or two later she was at the Lodging house steps and walking inside and into the bunkroom.  
  
"Wud was it you'se wanted?" She asked Spot as she leaned against the wall crossing her arms over her chest a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"I'se sending you'se tah Manhattan." Spot said simply.  
  
"What?!" Frenchy shouted as she jumped up ready to argue no matter how long it would take her.  
  
"You'se hoid meah, no arguments." He said powerfully his icy blue eyes now storming over with a silver mist, as he calmed down it turned back to its original icy blue with a faint silver mist floating in them, Frenchy leaned back against the wall glaring at him.  
  
"Fine, But I'se aint promisin' nothin'." She said trying to get the last word out of the argument they would have had.  
  
"Good, you'se coming tanight tah Manhattan wid meah Bruise, Cards and Slidah. We'se leavin' in t'ree in a half hours." He announced walking out of the room.  
  
"Great, three hours left in Brooklyn." She muttered as she pulled a small royal blue pack out from under a bunk and started to pack it with her things mumbling stuff every once in a while.  
  
Eventually she went back outside the pack slung carelessly over her right shoulder, Brooklyn Newsies were walking in a few were muttering things about the weather while others ran inside to get warmer. Frenchy looked up to the sky the sun not visible and the orange, creamy peach color that had once been covering most of the sky was now only a sliver in the distance. Frenchy walked in step with two other Newsies who were also dripping wet like the ones that were going into the lodge. The taller of the two Newsies was Bruiser the other Newsie had dark raven black hair and beautiful deep ocean eyes. He was wearing a dripping wet white pair of pants similar to Bruisers.  
  
"Hey Bruiser! Cards!" She said as she kept walking with the two.  
  
"Hey Frenchy." Cards said.  
  
"Conlon tell you yet?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're goin tah Manhattan; Me, Cards, Slidah, you'se an' Spot." Bruiser "informed" her. Frenchy walked up with the boys until they got into the bunkroom.  
  
"Ain't you'se gonna leave?" Cards asked her.  
  
"Why? I'se sleep in heah too." Frenchy said a slight smirk on her face; she turned around and headed out the bunkroom door, "I'se gone, okay?" She added. She sat on the bottom steps of the stair waiting for the boys. After a few minutes Bruiser and Cards came down. Cards was wearing a long sleeve light blue shirt and tan pants while Bruiser had on a long sleeve faded red shirt and light brown pants. Both of their caps and slingshots were stuck in one of their pockets.  
  
"Took yah long enough." Frenchy mumbled.  
  
"Yer jest mad cause Spot's makin' you'se go tah Manhattan." Cards clarified.  
  
"Shuddup." She grumbled. Bruiser pulled out a deck of cards (no pun intended)  
  
"Poker?" He asked as his two friends nodded in response, he started to deal out the cards, but not before Frenchy stuck her tongue out at Cards. Bruiser sighed it was going to be a long night, was what he was thinking.  
  
~A hour or two later~  
  
"C'mon, lets go." Spot said as he walked into the lodge, Frenchy got up and helped Bruiser put his cards back together while Cards (lol getting a little confusing, ne?) stretched.  
  
"Where's Slidah?" Cards asked.  
  
"'E's waitin' at dah bridge." Replied Spot, Cards just nodded and looked just in time to see Bruiser put his deck of cards into his pocket.  
  
"Lets go." Frenchy said as she threw the pack over her right shoulder, a scowl on her face. The group of three walked out of the lodge, heading towards Manhattan.  
  
~Brooklyn Bridge~  
  
"'Ey Slidah!" Frenchy said as she spit shook with him. He had light brown curly hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a normal white long sleeve shirt and light brown pants. His slingshot was nowhere in site along with his Newsie cap. He was seventeen and stood five foot six inches, not the tallest of Brooklyn Newsies.  
  
"Hey Frenchy!" He said a big goofy smile on his face. Frenchy smiled back but her smile was slightly nervous as their group, now one more person bigger, headed to the Manhattan News Boy Lodge.  
  
~Lodge~  
  
"You'se guys wait out heah." Spot instructed as he opened up the bunkroom door and slipped inside not seeing the glare Frenchy was sending him.  
  
(Okay it's going to be going from the Bunkroom to the people outside)  
  
~Bunkroom~  
  
"'Ey Spot, 'ows it Rollin?" A boy asked walking away from the card game he was playing. The boy had dark brown and blonde hair, his eyes were also dark brown close to the color of his brown hair. He stood six feet tall and was probably seventeen. He was wearing a pair of light brown pants and a dirty white long sleeve shirt with a black cowboy hat and a dark red bandana.  
  
"Hey Jack-boy, I'se brought dat Newsie I'se was telling you'se bout." Spot said.  
  
"Okay where is 'e?" Jack asked.  
  
"Hold on a sec-" Spot was interrupted as he went flying into the ground and the bunkroom door flew open. Frenchy ran in along with three boys that were chasing her. Outside the door before they had ran in they were talking.  
  
"Memba dat day I'se woke you'se t'ree up wid dose bucket of wadda's?" Frenchy had asked.  
  
"Dat was two days ago." Bruiser said, it went silent for a second and then the three boys shouted.  
  
"Dat was you'se?!" They yelled in union.  
  
"Oh shit." She cursed as she ran into the bunkroom  
  
~Bunkroom~  
  
"'Ey I'se said I'se was sorry!" Frenchy shouted as Bruiser tackled her. She got out of his grasp and skidded over to where Spot was getting up, growling his eyes turned a molten steel and Frenchy yelped going closer to the boys that were chasing her.  
  
"Frenchy! Bruiser! Cards! Slidah!" Spot bellowed making the four people before them stop, "I'se told you'se tah wait outside dah door."  
  
"Well we'se were but den Frenchy heah." The three boys glared at her, "Happened to tell us dat she had somethin tah do wid dah wadda dat was dumped on us." Slider Explained. Spot glared at her knowing he was one of the many boys that were woken up the same way.  
  
"I'se'll deal wid you'se all latah." He said promisingly as he turned back to Jack who was trying to hide a smile, "Okay Jacky-boy dis is dat Newsie I'se was tellin' you'se bout." Spot said.  
  
"Uhhh which one?" Jack asked. Frenchy stepped forward spiting into the palm of her hand and extending it to a slightly surprised Jack  
  
"Dah names Frenchy." She said, reluctantly Jack spit on the palm of his hand and shook with her finishing the little spit shake thingy.  
  
"So dis is dah Newsie?" Jack asked trying to see if Spot was joking, but the look Spot was giving him told him other wise.  
  
"Well it's gettin' kinda late so I'se'll be headin' back tah Brooklyn now." Spot said forgetting about the poker game, and if he did remember he choose to ignore it. Spot made a weird whistle sound and with a nod of his head he and his boys started to head out but not before Frenchy shouted.  
  
"See yah Conlon! 'Ey Bruiser you'se know yer gonna miss meah an' Cards fightin'" Frenchy said then added, "Now who's gonna wake you bums up in the morning?" They all murmured something and within seconds they were fully out of the lodge and already walking to Brooklyn, Spot in the lead.  
  
"So you'se dah Newsie?" Jack said one last time.  
  
"Yep, an' I'se told you'se dah names Frenchy." She replied.  
  
"Okay." He sighed as he started pointing people out, "Dat's Blink, Dere's Mush, Skittery, Boots, Snitch, Itey, Snoody, Swifty, Snipeshootah, Trolley, Spark, (I'm makin up a few here), Bumlets, Pie Eatah, Specs, Dutchy." Jack went on and on as Frenchy just nodded her head, until they came to an empty bunk, "An dis is where you'se is stayin'," He said as she threw all her things onto the bunk (lol her lil pack). She jumped onto the bunk looking around the room, within a few moments the boys had put away their poker game and right when they climbed into their bunks, exactly when they laid their heads down, Someone shouted for them to go to bed from downstairs and then the building went dark, Frenchy raised an eyebrow before she climbed into her own bunk, falling asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It'll be more descriptive in the next chapter cause its 2:21 in the morning.. but I'm not tired.. just lazy.:D.well please review I know I'm not the best writer but I tried in this Chapter..REVIEW..for the first chapter I don't really care if I don't get any reviews.. I'm not going to put a hold on the story for that.I know the chapters pretty short and I ended pretty fast but like I said I'm not much of a writer  
  
PS I don't own Newsies.only the characters I made up..err and I think that's it.. 


	2. Truce?

Hey! I kind of wrote this (well at least most of it) last night cause I was really bored. So I updated the beginning thingy where the shout outs and stuff are.. Soo uhh yea. errr damn. I just finished writing a big ol' thingy and I just deleted it by exiting out my Microsoft word soo yea I was like noooo.but oh well I'll just try and remember what I wrote. even though I probably don't.. But oh well. kind of..  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Cards: lol! I know it was confuzzling it kind of confused me I was like. Ack, confused. Kind of sad the author getting confused by her own story.. yay! I'm not the only one who stays up really late.. Even though I get caught almost ever single time, but that's all right.. Unless I get grounded of course. Lil PS for this shout out. I love your stories so keep writing!!!!!!!!  
  
Crunch: Thanks for the review and encouragement!!! Yay don't ask I'm being weird today sooo yea.if I say really weird things that's just me.sugar high and everything.. its normal. well to most people its not really normal but to me it is.. Luv your stories ;)..  
  
Spotted One: Thanks for the review!!!.lol. its scary when you say something and you sound like a mom its like.ahh!.yea I've done it before too. I love your story its really cool so keep up the writing!! 3am lol! Don't you hate it when you stay up until 3 or 5 or something like that in the morning and then people wake you up REALY early and your about to kill them??.  
  
Well I better be getting on with my story or else the whole thing will be the lil shout out section and me just blabbing about god knows what.err yea I'm gonna be quiet now..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the typical morning, the Newsies got up at their normal five o' clock in the morning time. Frenchy lazily opened her eyes to see dark brown eyes peering into her own.  
  
"Ahhh!!" She shouted as she fell off her bunk, which happened to be the top on, and onto the cold hard wooden ground, Jack laughed at her as she stood up. 'I'se can't believe I'se slept in, Brooklyn gids up twenty minutes before five' she scolded her self silently. Jack walked into the washroom but not before saying something. A boy who looked Italian and stood five foot seven inches maybe shorter, at the age sixteen, he was already dressed and had dark brown eyes along with black slightly curly hair, he was wearing a plaid vest and dark brown pants with a white long sleeve under shirt. A cigar was in his mouth as he looked around the room shouting out comments and jokes every once in a while. 'Dat must be Racetrack' Frenchy thought. Jack came out literally two minutes later. He was wearing something similar to the day before except this time he had on a vest.  
  
"You'se bettah hurry we'se ain't gonna wait fer you'se." He declared. 'So dis is 'ow 'e's goin tah be, givin meah a hard time, eh?' thought Frenchy. (A/N wow alotta thinking for one morning, ne?).  
  
"Sto andando andare a prigione per manslaughter." She said aloud as she walked into the washroom leaving a confused Jack behind her and a laughing Racetrack.  
  
"Race, wud she say?" Jack asked turning to him his handsome features full of curiosity; Race was holding his cigar in his right hand as he laughed.  
  
"She said: 'I'se am goin' tah go tah prison fer manslaughtah.'" Racetrack said as he walked away sticking the cigar back into his mouth, a few moments later, literally, Frenchy came strolling out a smirk on her features. She was wearing a plain light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the shirt looked like it belonged to a boy. Only one button was undone thinking it was going to be another hot and long day and her pants were her original tan the slingshot and Newsie cap tucked into her pocket. Her brown and blonde hair flowing freely but now more brushed out, so it wasn't as knotted as it had been when she woke up.  
  
"You'se ready Kelly or you'se jest gonna stay dere wid a dumb look on yer face?" She asked coming up to him then she walked out of the bunkroom a few guys whistling. Jack shook his head and started to lead all of his boys to the Manhattan DO.  
  
Jack walked to the front of the line as he threw down his fifty cents.  
  
"Hundred papes." He said as 100 newspapers were slid his way. One after another Newsboys went up and took their papes paying for them of course, well a few mad bargains with the person behind the little counter thingy. Finally Frenchy walked forward as she dropped fifty cents onto the counter thingy.  
  
"Hundred papes." She said as the guy, slightly hesitant, slid her one hundred newspapers. The person behind the counter had white hair and a mustache he was starting to go bald, and by the looks of it he seemed to be fifty or so, but you shouldn't guess someone's age. Especially if you guess too high.(personal experience) Frenchy walked off of the little ramp and over to where Jack was, he was smirking those kind of smirks that you felt like smacking it off the persons face or just beating the shit out of them without another thought, Frenchy did neither, all she did was give him a 'Spot smirk'.  
  
"Shoah you'se can carry dose papes?" Someone shouted from the little crowd that was still buying papes, Frenchy knew it wasn't one of the boys that stayed in the lodge since they had already gotten all their papes. She scanned the little crowd with a threatening growl that promised death or immense pain. She spotted the boy who had talked snickering with a few of his friends; he was just about to get his papers. Giving a evil grin she set her papes down and pulled out her slingshot along with one of her only five marbles the rest she had given to both Cards and Bruiser. She pulled back the band and aimed it at the bar. Right when he set his money down she let it loose, knowing it would hit its destination, (A/N big ego, sort of like a certain Brooklyn leader.). The marble hit the bar a few pieces of it breaking off as it hit the iron, it flew back rebounding off the bar making the marble (or shooter) hit him in the chest which made him give a shout of pain and surprise. She pocketed her slingshot and shot him a mocking smirk as she picked up her papes and started to head out two boys were following her. She turned around to face them.  
  
"Yea?" She asked.  
  
"Hi I'se Spark an' dis is Trolley." The boy with blonde hair that almost looked bleached and bright innocent blue eyes said with a sweet, innocent voice. He was wearing a pair of dark brown pants and a white shirt; the boy next to him had an almost matching outfit. Spark was a good four feet and eight inches tall while Trolley was four foot nine inches.  
  
"'Ow old are you'se two?" She asked her voice getting nicer.  
  
"I'se almost ten and Spark heah jest turned ten." Trolley announced proudly. Frenchy smiled at the two younger Newsies.  
  
"Wanna go sellin' wid meah?" She asked as the two nodded their heads, the group of three headed out, leaving bewildered Newsies behind them.  
  
Trolley, Spark and Frenchy walked through Central Park Frenchy gave her last pape to some rich women that went by her, the lady handed her a nickel. Frenchy put fake tears in her eyes and looked at the lady with an innocent, pitiful and sad look.  
  
"I'se sorry but I'se don't gots any change." She said she looked down at the boys an idea springing in her mind, "An' I'se tryin tah gid meah bruddah's the proper education, meah muddah died not too long ago."  
  
The lady felt sympathy for her and handed her ten more cents, two nickels, saying a 'there you go darling'. Before she walked off and Frenchy smiled her eyes not even looking like she tried the stunt she had just done. The two boys looked at her in amazement and awe.  
  
"Heah you'se go." Frenchy said handing the boys each five cents, "If you'se weren't heah I would of nevah though of dah idea, plus you'se will both now have some extra money." The two boys smiled as they stuffed the money into their pockets, "Uhhh could you'se not tell anyone bout dat little stunt I'se jest did?" She asked as the two boys nodded, "T'anks." She said spitting into her palm the boys both doing the same as they spit shook on it. Then she muttered under her breath basically talking to herself, "Dah scab was too naïve." They started to walk until they made it to Tibby's walking in they all order some hot dogs eating them in a record speed time, eventually the two boys insisted on showing her around and eventually she agreed seeing how happy they were.  
  
"An' heahs dah statue." Trolley said as they stood at the Horace (what's his face I don't know this since I haven't seen Newsies for two months pathetic I know.. I think it starts with a G though).  
  
"We'se bettah gid back or Kloppy will kill us!" Sparks said as the three started to run back to the Manhattan News boy-lodging house.  
  
~Lodge~  
  
The three threw open the bunkroom door, each of them panting. Frenchy looked over at the two younger boys from where she was leaning against the wall. She gave a smile trying to see the good side of literally dieing just to make it in time for a curfew that they could of just walked in through the fire escape instead of running the entire way.  
  
"At least we'se made it." She said trying to act relived, it didn't work that well though.  
  
"Yeah, shoah." Spark said dryly.  
  
"I'se t'ink I'se died somewhere along dah way when we'se were runnin'." Trolley muttered as he slowly dragged himself over to his bunk, "Fer once I'se glad I'se gots a bottom bunk." He muttered before throwing the blankets over him and rolling over, he was asleep within the minute.  
  
"Dat bum." Spark said, somehow finding himself in his own bunk already half asleep, soft snoring could be heard coming from the two boys. Frenchy raised her eyebrows a smirk on her face as she walked over to a certain Manhattan leader.  
  
"Truce?" She asked spitting into her palm and extending it. Jack looked at her hand for a moment a thoughtful expression crossing his face, then he smile spiting into his hand and shaking with her.  
  
"Truce." He repeated as the two grinned at each other heading off to their bunks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay that's it for chapter two, yea I got to think of a few title thingys and a title for the story soo yea.. Yep another late night.. I did most this story the night before and finished the end now and its err.2:40 in the morning but I don't really care I'm so used to it anyways. gawd how do I stay awake during school? I don't know my self soo yea.. Well I decided to experiment tonight with some food and what did I see? Pancakes, Marshmallows, Syrup and peanut butter not to mention I decorated the plate neatly with Oranges.-.-;;;.don't ask I'm really bored.well.I'm about to eat it soo I'll up date about it in the next chapter Umm. if you want to be added to my story just post a review or e-mail me at  
  
lilangelz4ever@hotmail.com  
  
Ya'know with the basic things like nick names, height and stuff like that. I'll check it. I normally check my mail every other day.. Sometimes everyday. sooo yea I guess that's all. err I'm still trying to think of a damn title and all and er yea I need lil name thingys for the chapter stuff. I'm going to get to the point pretty soon on why Frenchy doesn't like to go to Manhattan and stuff even though it seems like she's having a pretty good time.. 


	3. Nightmares

Heh... I can't really think of a really good chapter so this probably took awhile, I'm also trying to find a name. lol! I love my Italian lessons!!! *Big smile**Mutters* I also love my Stephen King books, *Hugs a bunch of thick books*. Right now I'm reading Nightmares and Dreamscapes. I'm only on page thirteen but oh well I just started and all. its interestin' so far, its like six hundred and something pages long. I used to take French and I know a little Japanese, I want to take lessons for it (Japanese) and Spanish I know a word or two in Spanish though.. I feel soo smart *Rolls eyes*.. Anyways I'm rambling again but I'm always doing that *Shrugs* its uhhh.. a family curse. yep that's what it is (lol)(j/k).Oh yea I forgot to say those Pancake thingys I put together weren't half bad. it was pretty good, except the oranges didn't seem to be really ripe (err that's how you spell it right? I think that's it.)  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Spotted one: Hey!!! Yea well I was talking to my little brother and he said he knew the answer was going to be no and I said what my mom used to always tell me when I was his age (7) and I'm only twice his age now so I was like 'ack'. I thought no one would read my story! Err yea I've posted like three before this one but I didn't really like them so I took 'em down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He stood there, his back turned from her as she tried to hide. His shoulder length tangled brown, which looked to be a deep black, colored hair. Before she could move he turned to her, his deep violet eyes flashing for a spilt second a hideous, evil smile found its way to his face that had smudges of dirt all around. She tried to move but her body wouldn't listen to her as he advanced. He raised something in his hand it sparkled in the light of the full moon, it was a long blade, small handle more like a dagger, on the side it had something red after a second a drop rolled down slowly slipping down the side of the blade and falling to the ground, as it was in the air it looked hypnotizing she couldn't take her eyes from it as it landed on the ground with a soft noise sounding like soft raindrops hitting the dusted up dirt roads. She looked up into his violet eyes that had hatred burning within them, her own dark brown eyes held fear. 'Traitor!' her mind roared her body still refusing to move, she hated feeling and being weak and helpless. Her body was locked in place as he advanced on her blade held high, the wind howled and then-  
  
"Ahhh!" Frenchy screamed as she tumbled down from her bunk in a cold sweat breathing heavily. She closed her eyes trying to relax, 'it was only a dream.' She thought trying to reassure herself, it wasn't working well especially when another voice echoed in the back of her head, 'Yes but it was so real, and it was what almost did actually happen.' It said cruelly, 'Shuddup.' Her mind hissed back filled with venom. 'Fine.' it said back, she could just see someone shrugging as they forgot about a conversation or a fight that they had just started. She stood up, her blankets twirled around on her bunk as she finally noticed the guys that were in their bunks mumbling some of them trying to get up and a few were mumbling things like 'I'se up Kloppy' and 'leave meah 'lone'.  
  
"Sorry I'se fell." She said as most of the boys mumbled a 'whatever' and went back to bed. She walked into the washroom knowing she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night. When she came out of the washroom she had her Newsie cap and her slingshot, with her "trademark" pair of tan pants and another over sized shirt that looked like she had "borrowed" from someone. This shirt was dark red, but instead of the shirt rolled up to her elbows it was draped down the full length of her arm two or three extra inches. With cat like stealth she was halfway outside the window and onto the fire escape in seconds. She sat down watching the rain hit the ground softly.  
  
~~Inside the Bunkroom~~  
  
A pair of dark brown eyes watched the girl leave out the window, stuffing its face back into its pillow the person went back to sleep. Jack slipped out of his bunk groggily he staggered to the washroom putting on his clothes, along with his black cowboy hat and dark red bandana which he was tying around his neck. He remembered Frenchy had gone outside during the night and he had actually woken up before his Newsies, seeing her not in her bunk he decided to go outside and see if she was still there. He slipped open the window and Frenchy didn't notice he was outside until he sat next to her, in silence they both watched as the sun slowly raised, coloring the sky all kinds of individual colors. Five minutes before Kloppman would be coming up and wake up all the Manhattan Newsboys that were staying in his lodge. Jack broke the silence knowing they were going to have to go back inside in a moment or two.  
  
"Didja stay up dah whole night? Wuds wrong?" Jack asked with slight concern. Frenchy had been there for over two weeks now and she only had one dream or nightmare, not counting the one she just had.  
  
"Nothin, jest a bad dream an' yea I'se couldn't gid back tah sleep." She responded easily as she stood up brushing herself off, "We'se bettah gid back inside Kloppy will be up in dah room in a minute." True as she said the moment her and Jack climbed through the window and shut it Kloppman came up. He was shocked that Jack had gotten up with out him having to fight with him; he hid it by shaking all the other Newsies awake. Frenchy smiled mischievously everything that had taken place the night before either forgotten or ignored by her as she pounced on someone who was sitting up in his bed. He had messy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, just sitting down he looked to be at least five foot nine inches or somewhere around that height. He had his pink shirt halfway on before he was "ambushed" from the side.  
  
"Skittery!!" Frenchy shouted as they tumbled on the bed landing in a heap on the ground, she smiled, "You'se awake?" She asked eagerly still sitting on him as he pushed her off both of them getting up. He glared at her.  
  
"I'se given you'se t'ree seconds tah run. one, two-" Skittery said before he was able to get to three Frenchy stopped him giving him the best innocent look she could muster up.  
  
"You'se." She sniffed fake tears coming to her eyes, "You'se wouldn't hoit a goil now, would yah Skitts?" She asked. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow along with the Newsies that had heard her. Skittery finally answered.  
  
"A goil no." He said doing a little sign with his hands, Frenchy sighed with slight relief the boys around them watched on, slightly confused, "But you'se, yeah." He added.  
  
"Damn." The word was barely out of her mouth by the time she was on the ground her and Skittery struggling to win as they heard an angry Kloppman shout.  
  
"You'se gots papes tah sell!" He shouted at the two who stopped, Frenchy darting out of the bunkroom, stumbling a little and Skittery ran to the washroom still trying to put on his pants as he came out seconds later, and darted down the stairs following Frenchy grabbing his cap as he went by his bunk. Leaving behind a smirking Kloppman who was still muttering things and his Newsie-mates (lol that sounds really weird), laughing. Frenchy and Skittery stopped their little game of cat and mouse when they reached the DO, they felt like they had already ran around all of Manhattan in five minutes. After a few minutes the Newsies came walking up all cheery and happy. Frenchy slung an arm around Skittery's shoulders, looking as if they were not just about ten minutes ago trying to kill one another. The DO gates opened and the Newsies flocked in getting their papes.  
  
"Frenchy watch dis!" an excited Spark called out both him and Trolley holding slingshots that she had got for them, he put a marble in getting ready to shoot, Frenchy jumped up.  
  
"No, Spa-" She never got to finish as he accidentally let it fly into the crowd of unknown Newsies, a small yelp was heard, Frenchy grabbed the two by the back of their shirts and put them by her papes along with the twenty that each boy had, "Hide dose t'ings." She whispered as she picked up her one hundred papes that she had left on the ground when she grabbed Trolley and Spark, both boys hiding there slingshots in confusion. Trying to act as if nothing happened Frenchy called over to Jack, "See you'se at Tibby's, Kelly." She started to leave as she saw an angry Newsie making his way through a crowd and to where she was.  
  
"Errr come on boys lets go." Frenchy said nudging them the boys started walking as the Newsie caught up to them grabbing Frenchy by the arm he turned her around.  
  
"Did you'se hit meah wid a marble?" He asked. He wasn't bad looking he had blonde hair that barely reached the top of his eyebrows. He was a good two inches taller then her and was well built not as big as most the Brooklyn Newsies though. His eyes were a deep brown and it looked to be almost black. He was wearing dark brown pants that had some dirt smears and a off white long sleeve shirt with what seemed to be at least 45 papes held under his right arm and a dark brown Newsie cap lay on his head.  
  
"Me?" She said in mock horror, "a coise not, why would I'se do dat?" She asked innocently. He sneered at her.  
  
"You'se dah only one wid a slingshot." He pointed at her pocket where the slingshot was half sticking out.  
  
"You'se got meah." She said simply raising her hands up in mock defeat. He growled dropping his papes to the ground and swinging at her. She barely dogged it as she tossed her papes over to Trolley and Spark.  
  
"'Ey now I'se nevah asked fer a fight." She said jumping out of his reach. He swung again almost hitting her shoulder as she jumped away.  
  
"You'se know I'se can do dis all-" She was interrupted by a shout that made her wince.  
  
"FRENCHY!" Spot came over towards her from where he was talking to Jack, Frenchy and the kid stopped their little game.  
  
"Wud dah hell are you'se doing heah?" She yelled back. As he strolled up to her.  
  
"Startin' fights in Manhattan now?" Spot asked.  
  
"Conlon, I'se nevah asked fer a baby sittah." She growled the Newsie she had been "arguing" with was nowhere in site, 'prolly scared o' Conlon.' She thought. Trolley and Spark stared in awe at Spot who hadn't noticed them from behind Frenchy.  
  
"I'se nevah asked for a smart ass." He said back Frenchy just grumbled.  
  
"Wudda you'se doin heah?" She demanded.  
  
"I'se came to visit Jacky-boy, 'e said dat 'e don't care if I sell heah." He said back, she noticed the papes he was holding under his arm, she nodded.  
  
"Okay well I'se goin tah sell wid Trolley an' Spark." She said gesturing to the two boys behind her that had their mouths slightly open, Spot got his little ego smirk on his face, Frenchy groaned, "C'mon boys." She said as they started walking away, "See you'se lata Conlon." She added, Spot nodded at her as he strutted off a few girls getting hearts in their eyes since Spot had a few of his buttons on his shirt undone Frenchy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Dat was Spot Conlon!" Trolley literally shouted in his excitement.  
  
"Yea?" Frenchy asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'se mean Dah Spot Conlon dah leadah o' Brooklyn, everyone knows 'em 'e's like a legend!" Spark said.  
  
"Yeah but I'se guessing you'se nevah lived wid dat legend." She muttered as they started selling their papes.  
  
~~Afternoon at Tibby's~~  
  
The bell on the door chimed as three people walked in.  
  
"Ey Kelly!" Frenchy shouted sitting down Trolley and Spark running off somewhere.  
  
"Heya Frenchy." Jack replied, Frenchy showed her "affection" towards Spot and Jack by always calling them by their last names, every once in a while (every blue moon) by their first. The door opened and two boys walked in. One had sandy blonde hair that sometime covered his green right eye (tell me if I'm wrong) an eye patch over his left. He was wearing a faded red short sleeve short with a long white sleeved under shirt and tan pants. He looked to be about seventeen and stood about five foot seven inches. The boy behind him seemed to be the same age and height, he had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes, he was wearing a faded light blue short sleeve shirt and a white long sleeve under shirt lie the boy before him, but instead of tan pants he had on bluish gray shorts.  
  
"Blink! Mush!" Frenchy shouted beckoning them over to where she was sitting, the two boys walked over sitting on either side of her.  
  
"You'se all finish sellin'?" Someone said as they strolled in through the door.  
  
"Conlon." Frenchy groaned, "One o' dah best parts of comin heah was tah gid away from you'se." Spot gave her one of his smirks and turned his back to her as he talked to Jack, she grumbled then started to strike up a conversation with Blink and Mush.  
  
"Anythin' intrestin' happen taday?" She asked.  
  
"Not much jest s few encounters wid dah bulls." Blink said.  
  
"Yep dats about it." Mush agreed.  
  
"Wow sounds like fun." Frenchy muttered an idea popping in her head, "'Ey meah favoritest (1899) Brooklyn leadah." She said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Yer only Brooklyn leadah." Spot said back in his own singsong voice not even glancing at her.  
  
"Wud dah you'se say meah an' a few o' Jack's boys go tah Brooklyn fer a lil swim? Spot?" She asked innocently giving him a puppy dogface.  
  
"Dose don't woik wid meah." He said turning to her.  
  
"Oh c'mon Spot, pwease?" She asked he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shoah." He said. Frenchy did a little victory jump.  
  
"You'se don't mind do you'se Jack?" She asked. He shrugged and nodded his head in agreement with the famous Brooklyn leader.  
  
"You'se two wanna go?" She asked as Blink and Mush nodded getting as Skittery walked in.  
  
"'Ey Skittery you'se wanna go tah Brooklyn wid us?" Mush asked.  
  
"Shoah." Skittery said. Frenchy gave Spot and Jack a little salute as the trio walked out to door headed to Brooklyn.  
  
~Brooklyn~  
  
Frenchy walked on the docks, Skittery, Mush and Kid Blink following her. She passed by a bunch of boys that seemed to know her until she got to some place in the docks, she smiled at the boys behind her and gave them the sign to keep quiet as she snuck up behind someone who was playing poker with a few boys. She put her arms around his shoulders sort of hugging his neck.  
  
"Not dat one." Frenchy said as he jumped up looking behind him.  
  
"Wud I'se gone an' you'se ain't happy tah see meah?" She asked acting hurt then laughed, "Where's Cards?" She asked. Someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
"'Ey Frenchy meah an' dah boys decided tah gid you'se back fer er last prank." Cards said as she thought for a moment.  
  
"Conlon knew bout dis didn't 'e?" She asked. The boys smiled.  
  
"Yep." Slider said coming from out of nowhere.literally. Frenchy put on the face she used with Skittery earlier that day.  
  
"Bruiser you'se wouldn't let dem do dis would yah?" She asked.  
  
"Nope." He said, "I'se goin tah do it." She growled at him her eye twitched once.  
  
"Aww C'mon wud are you'se all goin tah do?" She said.  
  
"We'se gonna throw you'se off dah Brooklyn Bridge." He said.  
  
"What?!?! Bruiser yo-" Cards interrupted her.  
  
"We'se jokin'" He said. She glared.  
  
"Well we'se don't got much but dere's gonna be a party at Medda's, New Yeah's so how bout you'se sing somethin' at dah party an' we'se let you'se go?" Slider suggested.  
  
"Shoah." Frenchy along with Cards and Bruiser said. They all spit shook on it.  
  
"Oh Frenchy one last t'ing." Cards said.  
  
"Wuds dat?" She asked. The three boys grabbed her and threw her into the harbor.  
  
"Have a nice swim!" The shouted as Frenchy surfaced sputtering water out. A shirtless Mush, Blink and Skittery jumped in moments after as they started up a little game of chase.  
  
By the time they were walking back to the lodge they were freezing, they all thought the same thing, 'We'se prolly gonna gid sick.' They were still smiling even though they were freezing; they had played a bunch of games, pranks and other thing while swimming. Skittery and dove under the water pulling Mush down with her, moments later the three of them grabbed Blink pulling him under as the came up gasping for air. The splashed around and Frenchy "accidentally" knocked a random Brooklyn Newsie into the water, he didn't see her since she dove down the moment he started fall. They laughed about a couple of pranks and jokes they had made and when Cards finally found out that Frenchy had his shirt on along with Bruiser who had lost his she just smiled innocently and went under the water. Finally they reached the lodge, the boys pants were still barley dripping water as Frenchy's shirt, pants and hair still dripped water along with every time she walked since her friends had thrown her in before she could take off her brown worn shoes. She smiled at a few Newsies as she walked in and up to the bunkroom wanting to change out of the clothes she was wearing.  
  
Finally she got out of the washroom everyone or at least almost everyone, had started to go to bed, smiling over at the sleeping forms of Trolley and Spark each on their own bunks, Sparks right above Trolley, she hopped onto her own bunk as she slipped under her thin sheets. The Manhattan Newsies slowly turning into walking blurs, the noise around her seemed to get quieter and quieter until she fell asleep, snoring lightly. The last thing she thought was, will this night bring peace? Or her will her nightmares come to haunt her once again?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I hope you like it its not much and its four in the morning right now and I'm kinda tired.. I wrote some of this.a little of the beginning in the afternoon.. I know it sucks but it was the best I could think of and I'm getting a little tired of staying at this little lab top ever since my damn KaZaa broke down I can't listen to music and write at the same time so. err yea even though it probably slowed me down a bit I just like music a lot. probably a little too much. but I like Newsies more! I'm posting this the day after I finished it or well now in the afternoon but oh well..  
  
The little ending thingy about characters still stands just send a e-mail to lilangelz4ever@hotmail.com and I'll check it since I now check my e-mail at least twice daily.  
  
Bye!  
  
~ Angelo Scuro ~ 


End file.
